


He sat there thinking

by reyi_lema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'coz i dont know who this is.... hehe, Drabble, Gen, Soul-Searching, tell me which character this is!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyi_lema/pseuds/reyi_lema
Summary: Well this is my first story bear with me. Its just some thought that I had and I started writing. No plot. No story. Just thoughts of someone. You can fit in any character as you might while reading.
Kudos: 2





	He sat there thinking

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't decide on which character to tag/select... so tell me what you think about this..  
please go easy on me ^_^

He sat there thinking. Thinking for a long while. Thinking about the things he had done, things left to be done, things he was doing.

Then he let his mind wonder away-around.

And there as he sat in the night, for it was now night, he realized that even though humans are flawed, they tried till there was no hope and some even when there was no hope thinking that there might be some hope left somewhere.

He still thinks that humans are flawed but now he thinks that they are flawed because nothing can be perfect or flawless fully. He himself is flawed in someway.


End file.
